Shut UP and Drive
by Keydazy
Summary: Seth really wants his license and he needs Ryan's help to get it. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

Shut Up and Drive

Summary: Ryan teaches Seth

Let's make this an AU where Ryan comes earlier in the Summer around June and all the events after "The Gamble" don't happen until Late August. Also, lets pretend that Marissa is the one that drove in the episode 'The Model Home' And Summer was the one driving in the Tiajuana ep. Everything else happens the same way, I only did this so that this story makes more sense to me time wise.

That being said, this takes place inbetween "The Gamble" and "The Outsider" taking place somtime during mid June or early July.

Oh yeah - I don't own it, The O.C that is. The computer and the account and the mad typing skillz are all mine.

This is the first fic I've done that for and I've written four already. I hope I don't get sued. :)

Enjoy.

"But Dad-"

" I said no Seth. Let's give it a little while longer, then we'll see"

" Dad if we give it any longer, I'll be old and grey and I will have inherited you caterpillar eyebrows. _Please_"

"After that eyebrow comment? I don't think so"

Seth flops down on the couch next to Ryan who's watching in bemused silence.

He was watching TV and Sandy and Seth come storming into the living room and start arguing. Back in Chino, that sort of thing would have Ryan running for cover, but this is Newport and he's comfortable enough with Sandy and Seth's everyday bickering to stay put. Besides, sometimes it's better than TV.

"Come on, Dad" Seth flashes his father his best cheesy smile. " I took all the drivers Ed courses, watched the horrifying videos about what happens when you don't come to a complete stop, I've had my permit for like, _ever. _I'm ready to take my drivers test."

"You're ready"

"Yes!"

"You're sure"

"uh, yeah Dad. I think we covered this like, 20 minutes ago"

"Like you were for the last two tests?"

"Third time's the charm, Dad"

"NO. I'm not paying for anymore broken traffic cones. We're going to go out get some more driving hours in and _if _in a few weeks I see some _major_ improvement, I'll think about it."

In a last ditch effort to change is father's mind, Seth switches tactics.

"What if I really have to go somewhere, like an emergency, and the car's here but you're not home"

"Then your mother will drive you"

"What if she's not home?"

"How can we both be out when our cars are still here?"

"This is hypothetical, Dad. You're at the beach or something, whatever"

"Well in that case, you can walk"

Seth snorts

"Dad, what's Summer gonna say when every guy my age is driving around in a car except me"

"She'll say, Hey! Who's that cool kid on the bike?!" Sandy chuckles.

Ryan efforts to hold in his laughter are useless and Seth frowns at him.

"Dude, united front. Remember?"

Ryan just shakes his head

"I'm gonna go ask your mother what she wants for dinner"

Seth turns to his new brother "Dude, this totally sucks"

"Yeah"

"I'm never gonna get my license at this rate. My parents say they'll get me a car as soon as I get it, but I think they're just trying to torture me. Dad always says he'll take me out ,but he never has time"

Ryan stares at his best friend. He doesn't understand him sometimes. It seems like Sandy had nothing _but time _for Seth and is always hanging out with him. His dad would have never taken him out, let alone paid for two failed driving tests. Plus he's getting his own car? He has to make his foster brother feel better though, or else he might never shut up.

" I know. It sucks, man. When Trey was teaching me how to drive-"

"Wait. You know how to drive?"

"Um, yeah"

"How long have you had your license" Seth's tone going from depressed to excited in a matter of seconds

"Only a couple of months but I've been driving since I was 13..."

"You can't get a permit when your 13. Ryan"

"You don't need a piece of paper to be able to drive, Seth."

"That's so unfair. You get to cruise around town in car while I'm stuck on my skateboard"

"Not any more" Ryan murmurs. Seth looks at him but Ryan's eyes are focused on his hands.

"It's suspended… my license, you know… car theft, misdemeanor, probation"

"But you 're a good driver, right?"

Ryan shrugs

"And if you had to, you could like… give somebody pointers, right?

His foster brother shrugs again before realizing what Seth is asking him.

"No."

"Yes you could, I bet you could totally give someone tips"

"I mean, No, I'm not going to take you driving"

"Come on."

"No"

"Please"

"Seth, drop it"

"You could take me out. Get me ready. Then Dad takes me out to practice, I totally wow him and then I get my license. Problem solved."

"Except for one thing. I'm not taking you"

"Ryan. you're putting a serious hole in the plan, buddy"

He gets a frustrated grunt in response.

Seth crosses one leg over the other and folds his hands in a business like manner "Give me one good reason why you shouldn't help me out"

"I don't have my license"

"_You don't need a piece of paper to be able to drive, Ryan. _Besides you have your license. It's just not with you right now."

Ryan could almost feel the sting of those words coming back to bite him in the ass.

"You could crash. Scratch the car. Blow us up. Blow somebody else up."

"We'll drive early it the morning. Nobody will be around."

"You parents will freak"

"Once again solved by the 'early morning thing'. They can't see me driving if they're asleep"

Flustered, Ryan blurts out the next excuse he canthink of.

"You have to be at least 25 to accompany a person driving with a permit. It's against the law"

Seth smirked 'How old was your brother when he taught you?"

Ryan mumbled

"What was that?"

"16" Ryan replies through his teeth

"Then it's settled. I'm thinking maybe tomorrow morning. If we get a jump on this thing, I should be able to take the test by next week"

"I don't know"

"I don't need that much pratice. Dad's just wants me to practice backing up and 2 point turns and stuff"

"Three point turns"

"Right. Thanks man, I really appreciate this"

Ryan put his head in his hands. He said no. At least, he thinks he said no. How did he get roped into this one.

Seth stands up giving Ryan a pat on the knee before saying " Oh and Dude. I totally owe you one. Anything you want, just ask."

"Will you forget this whole thing?" Ryan tries

"Funny, Ryan. Have I told you you've gotten funnier these past few weeks?"

Ryan watches Seth exit the room and charge up the stairs, hoping he's going up to read the drivers Ed manual.

Ryan leans back on the couch and begins flicking through the channels. Three weeks. He's only had this new life three weeks he's already going on another joy ride.

* * *

"Ry-an"

Seth stands over Ryan's bed. Peering at the sleeping form under the gigantic lump of covers.

"Ryan" He shakes him again but his foster brother doesn't stir.

He leaves the bed then, walking over to the kitchenette and returning soon after with a glass of cold water.

I takes no time for Ryan to register the change in his condition. And he turns around, bleary - eyed to see his best friend bouncing up and down like a five year old.

"Come on, it time"

Ryan glances at the clock "Seth. It's 3:30 in the morning. Come back in two hours"

"No" Seth whines " Then it will be too late. Dad goes out for his morning surf at six. I say, we get dressed now leave by four and get back here by five thirty"

"And I say, keep dreaming" Ryan retorts turning back on his side and away from Seth "In fact, keep dreaming for another two hours. That's what I'm gonna do."

"Ryan I'm not leaving. So you can just go ahead and try to sleep knowing I'm standing over you the whole time"

Ryan ignores Seth's statement and closes his eyes.

13 minutes later the two of them are dressed and in the kitchen.

"Ryan" Seth snaps his fingers in front of his face "You should probably eat something before we go"

"I'm too tired to eat" Ryan grumbles "Let's just get this over with. Do you have the keys to the Rover?"

"Oh shit! I knew I forgot something!"

"Well, do you know where they are?"

"They usually keep them in their room"

_Yes! An out!_ "We'll," Ryan leans on the counter, his expression a confident smirk "Go get 'em"

Ryan cheers inwardly when he sees Seth cheerful expression falter and his posture stiffen.

"Um... I don't know. You can't? I mean, Can you…?"

"No. If you want to do this so badly, _you_ have to go get the keys from your parents _without_ waking them up"

Ryan thinks he has Seth now, but the challenge just makes his friend all the more determined.

"Ok" Seth psychs himself up " I can do this. I was all camp Takahoe. I can be stealth."

"Go" Ryan pushes Seth towards the right direction and watches in amusement as Seth literally tiptoes towards the bedroom door.

* * *

_Please don't be naked. Oh, Please don't be naked._

Seth turns the knob to his parents room and takes a peek . He glances at his parents. They're covered up and sound asleep. Thank Moses.

He creeps in, leaving the door behind him open.

It's dark in their bedroom so when Seth almost trips over a stray shoe, he lets out a help in surprise.

His eyes dart towards his parents. Sandy turns slightly and snuggles closer to his wife.

'Don't, wake, Daddy' Seth sings in his head, starting his search.

He checks the top of his Mom's dresser. Not there.

He checks the top of his Dad's dresser. Not there either.

He walks around each side of the bed to each end table and looks there too. Nothing.

He creeps over to the table right next to the windows overlooking the pool. Papers, Paper and more Papers, but no keys.

That's when he hears it. His mother saying something. Her voice is low and mumbled but it sounds kind of like 'Seth'.

Seth turns and dashes out of the room. He wastes no time getting into the kitchen, where Ryan is waiting for him.

"Oh, man. That was too close"

"Did you get them?"

"I couldn't find them" Seth shrugs

Ryan shrugs back " Oh, well. Guess we can't go. I'm going back to the pool house."

"Wait." Ryan stops. "I see them!" _Why did he stop? _Seth goes over to the counter and plucks the keys from their spot next the coffee maker. Ryan found the keys 5 minutes ago but he wasn't about to tell Seth that.

"That's... That's great, buddy"

"Let's go"

Ryan groans and follows him out to the drive way.

_Damn those keys. Damn this kitchen and Damn his inability to say 'no' to any member of the Cohen clan._

That's part one kiddies. I wanted to make this a one- shot but its so long I had to make it a two- parter. Hope your not mad. :)

Oh yeah, part two of 'Lil Sis and chapter 3 of Father? Figures are coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't get many reviews for the first chapter of this story, but I liked this idea and I couldn't just leave it unfinished so here you go. Part 2 of Shut Up and Drive

I did this chapter completely in dialogue just to try something new. I hope it isn't too confusing.

Enjoy.

Shut Up and Drive - Part 2

"Ok! Let's Go"

"Seth, wait"

"What?"

"What do you have to do first?"

"Oh, yeah. Mirrors, check. Seatbelt, check. Seat arranged for maximum comfort, check. Radio tuned-"

"No. No radio"

"Oh come on, why not?"

"Because you're easily distracted"

"Nuh Uh. Remember when Mom took us shopping for your new stuff?

"So?"

"There were all types of comic books and cool stores I could have gone into. Plus that stand with the really good mango - berry slushies. You know, the ones with the chunks of real fruit in them. But I didn't get one bit distracted"

"You're right Seth, you can't be distracted"

"Thank, you. Now lets go."

"Uh Seth? We're not moving"

"I know, I'm pressing the gas but the stupid car won't budge"

"Maybe because you still have the car on 'Park'"

"Oops"

"You sure you only need a few lessons?"

"Yes, Dude, I'm sure."

"Ok. Shift the car into reverse and back out of the drive slowly -SETH! I SAID SLOWLY!"

"Ok, Ok. Just pushed the gas a little too hard. Not a big deal"

"Oh, God"

"See, we're good. Drama Queen"

"It's dark. Turn on the headlights"

"Right. So how do I do that?"

"Flick that, there"

"That?"

"Yeah … No, those would be the windshield wipers, Seth"

"Oh, Right. Good to know. In case it rains or something"

"Seth? The lights?"

" Hold on … and that's the cleaner fluid. Huh, lets see..."

"Just let me do it!"

"Ok. Lights- on, check. Ready to roll"

"Break, Seth, Break!"

" Oh. Oops. I forgot to put the car in 'Drive' … Don't look at me like that. We weren't anywhere near that other car"

"You know, I think Sandy's right. He should go driving with you-"

"No, No. Don't get out of the car, Ryan please. I was just a little tired. I wasn't thinking clearly. I swear, I'm wide awake now and will be, like, the safest driver ever… ...Thank you."

" I really hate you right now"

" I know. Love you too, bro."

"Put the car in 'Drive"

* * *

"Seth, pull over."

"Why? I'm not going too fast and I-"

"Pull over. Now!"

"Alright, alright. Geez … There, you happy?"

"Are you driving with **both** feet?"

"Yeah. One foot for the break and one for the gas"

" Are you crazy? I thought you said you knew how to drive!"

"I do"

"Then you'd know you're only supposed to drive with one foot. Are you trying to get us killed?"

"It's more comfortable this way. Using only one foot is weird"

"Seth. One foot."

"But - OW! Ok one foot, one foot. Can we go now?"

"Whatever"

"Ugh! Stupid, piece of shit, car. Move damn you."

"Seth. The car. It's still in 'Park'"

"Oh, yeah. Right"

"SETH"

"WHAT"

"You're doing it again"

"What?"

"Driving with both feet!"

"I can't help it!"

"Fine"

"Ryan? What are you doing? Get back in the car Ryan. You're not making me quit are you?"

"Give me your foot"

"Look, Ryan, depsite what you may think, I really don't respond well to corporal punishment-"

"Give me. Your foot"

"Ow, Ow, - Wait, What are you doing?"

"Tying your shoelaces to the driver's seat"

"But then I won't be able to move my foot"

"Exactly. You drive with one foot. That's all you need"

"This is _sooo _uncomfortable. "

"Shut up and drive, Seth "

"Can we at least turn on the Radio?... Please Ry? The Radio? Huh? Please?"

"No"

"But I can't concentrate without music and the radio-"

"If I hear, the word Radio, come out of your mouth one more time, I'm locking you in the trunk"

" Fine. No music playing devices. So, what now?"

"Take a right here

"Here? You want me to take a right? Here?"

"Yes, hurry up before… you missed the turn"

"Oh, well. Guess we have to keep going straight"

"Seth, you know how make right turns, right?"

"Yes, Ryan. Of course I know how to make right turns. I am the master of the right turn"

"Ok, then. Take the next right"

"The next right? The next right, right there?

"**Seth. Turn**. - Too wide! Too wide! You're in the wrong lane!"

"Oh Shit! There's another car coming. What do I do?! What do I do?!"

"Get back on the right side, Seth!"

"Shit, Shit. Ok. We're still alive. We're on the sidewalk, but we're still alive - **Yeah, I know Lady. New driver here, cut me a little slack!** - Ryan, you ok, man?"

"Oh. My. God."

"Calm down. Just breathe"

"You said you knew how to make right turns! You said you were the master!"

"About that. It might have been left turns that I'm good at - Ow! Hey!"

"You said there wouldn't be anybody out at this time of day"

"I didn't think there would be"

"Get out of the car, Seth"

"What? Why?"

" Get out of the damn car!"

" I can't! My foot is attached to the car! Ryan you're not taking us home are you? Ryan? Please don't take me home. Please? "

"The streets aren't safe with you on them Seth"

"Ok, but, how am I supposed to learn if I can't practice? If I don't pratice then I won't get my license. And if I don't get my license then I'll be the only kid my age without one. You don't want me to be the only 16 year old in California who can't drive, do you Ryan?"

" Fine, but get out. We're taking a new approach."

* * *

"A parking lot?"

"An _empty_ parking lot"

"Dude, I'm not driving around a parking lot for an hour"

" Actually, you actually only have about 20 minutes and I'm not taking you anywhere else. It's the parking lot or nothing"

"Fine. Let me get in the Driver's Seat"

.......

"Put the car into '**Drive',** Seth"

" Yeah. Right. I knew that"

* * *

"… Wow. This is fun. Driving around in circles. If only Summer could see me now"

" You're going too fast"

"A second ago you were saying I was going too slow"

"Well there's a difference between 50 mph and 5 mph"

"What does it matter? We're in an empty parking lot"

"Because you're supposed to be acting like you're really on the road"

" If we're going to pretend to be on the road why can't we just, oh I don't know, _get on the road_"

"We can go home if you want"

"No, No. I'm good. I embrace the circle. It's just… When are we gonna cover the 2 pt turns?"

"Seth. Stop the car. Now"

"Fine, No 2 point turns. What's the matter?"

"Seth, How many feet are you driving with right now?"

"Ummm…"

" I need a break"

"Um Ok… Hey Ryan, wait up

* * *

"... Dude… you're really… mean, making me… run like that. I'm sorry, alright. The parking lot... is not that bad"

"The parking lot is not the problem, Seth"

"I know I'm being a pain in the ass"

"Really"

"Ok, A major pain in the ass, but just think. Once I get my license we'll have the whole US of A at our fingertips.

"I'm not a teacher, Seth"

" I know, but your older brother taught you. I've never had an older brother to teach me this stuff until now."

"Seth, you're older than me"

"I am? Sweet! … Still, you can't give up on me now. Just think of the possibilities We can take that pancake tour of America! …. See you're rolling your eyes now, but you'll be smiling once we're on the road. Or at least frowning less"

"It's time to head back"

"Ok. But we can do this again though, right bro?"

"…. Maybe"

* * *

"Seth? Please tell me those aren't the keys in the car."

"Uh…"

"And please tell me that the doors aren't locked"

"Can we call AAA?"

"Do you have a AAA card?

"Uh, I don't think so"

"Do you have their number?"

"Nope."

"Did you bring any money?… Don't you **ever** ask me to take you driving again."

"What are we going to do?"

"Call your parents"

"No, man. Sorry. I can't do that"

"Fine. We'll just sit here and wait for the car to magically unlock itself"

"Wait. This is your forte. Couldn't you just-"

"I got _arrested _trying to steal a car, Seth. Obviously, I haven't mastered that skill"

" I can't Ryan"

"Yes, you can"

"There's no way you could -"

"Seth!"

"Ok. It was worth a shot."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You and Ryan took the car out at 4:30 this morning. Without our permission. So you could drive. When you don't have a license and Ryan is on probation. And to top it off you locked the keys in the car"

"Yeah, Mom that's about it"

"... Sandy? Telephone."

" Mhmmm? Hello?"

"Hey, Dad. Sorry to wake you. I just was wondering if you wouldn't mind picking me and Ryan up and possibly bringing the second set of keys to the Rover?"

"Oh, ok son. Wait, What?"

* * *

"I'm too mad to deal with either one of you right now. Do you have any idea just how much trouble you could have gotten yourselves into? How much trouble you're in?"

"Dad, I know. I'm sorry. It was my idea. And I dragged Ryan into it. But I just wanted to get my license quicker."

"Oh, you're getting your license. Whether you'll be allowed to use it, **ever**, has as yet to be determined"

"Does this mean I'm not getting the car?"

" -I'm going surfing. I'll deal with you this afternoon. And if were you, I'd try and avoid your mother until then. She was murmuring to herself about Military Schools"

* * *

"Yeah, That's about as pissed as I thought he'd be"

"Shit. I'm so gone. I'm packed and on my way to Juvie right now."

"No you're not. Dad's not getting rid of you that quickly and Mom's at least going to keep you around for the bacon…. Dude relax, I'm kidding. Now I'm not saying we're not in trouble, just don't go searching for any model homes before we talk to the parents, ok. Nobody's going to kick you out … Dude breathe!"

" I am never listening to you again"

"Oh no, my friend. I'm pretty sure this is just the beginning of a long list of crazy predicaments we're going get ourselves into… I can see it now. And once I can drive… "

"I'm going to bed"

"Ryan, Ryan! Wait up bro! I got this great idea on where to take our first roadtrip"

The End

I really didn't know how to end this story so you might see a different ending further down the line. Ah, well. ope you liked it.

Oh and that whole 'two feet for driving thing' came from my own expreriences learning to drive. And yes, my dad did tie my shoe laces to the driver's seat.


End file.
